The Immortals
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Keduanya adalah mahluk abadi, berkenala mengelilingi seluruh Aernas, untuk menjaga perdamaian serta menegakkan keadilan. [Grand Chase canon timeline; OC insertion]
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria bersurai hitam terlihat berdiri di atas menara tertinggi Kastil Serdin, mengamati pemandangan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Sebilah pedang ditopangkan pada pundak kanannya, tangan kiri menggenggam pinggangnya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, mengibaskan rambutnya mengikuti irama gelombang. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya, sepasang manik hitamnya penuh oleh semangat hidup.

Ia menengadah, mendapati seekor burung Phoenix kecil terbang merendah, mendarat tak jauh darinya. Kemudian, Phoenix kecil itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut coklat tua, mengenakan gaun tea-line diselimuti bulu-bulu Phoenix kuning-kemerahan.

"Saudara Sieghart," ia berjalan mendekati si pemilik nama 'Sieghart'. "Para goblin dan orc sudah hampir sampai di tembok luar Serdin."

Sieghart mengangguk. "Baiklah… Ada baiknya kita bantu mereka sebentar sebelum berangkat ke benua selanjutnya."

Sieghart berdiri di ujung balkon menara, menunduk mengamati ketinggian.

"…Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya si gadis Phoenix setelah beberapa saat keheningan.

"…Tidak. Kau berangkat saja dulu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"…Kau meragukan si Legenda ini?"

Gadis Phoenix tertawa pelan sebelum berubah menjadi Phoenix kecil dan terbang menuju destinasi, meninggalkan Sieghart yang hanya bisa menggerutu iri dalam hatinya.

"…Seadainya aku tidak takut terhadap ketinggian dan bisa terbang seperti bocah itu…"

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Grand Chase Fanfiction**

 **[The Immortals]**

 **Keduanya adalah mahluk abadi, berkenala mengelilingi seluruh Aernas, untuk menjaga perdamaian serta menegakkan keadilan.**

 **Warning: OC insertion, mungkin ada sedikit comedy berhubung inilah SIEGHART, typo, ooc dst dsb dll.**

* * *

"Saudara Sieghart? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" tanya si gadis Phoenix sembari menebas seekor goblin di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu… ugh… mengkhawatirkanku, bocah!" Sieghart mengayunkan gladiusnya, menembakkan sebuah gelombang ungu-kehitaman ke arah sekelompok goblin dan orc yang maju mendekatinya. Rasa mual dan pusing pasca melompat turun dari ketinggian seratus meter masih menghantuinya, hampir membuat Sieghart kehilangan fokusnya dalam pertarungan. Seandainya ia bertarung solo, entah sudah berapa pukulan dari batu yang dilemparkan serta hantaman dari batang kayu para goblin diterima oleh tubuh abadinya

"Tch! Goblin-goblin sial. Selalu saja mengganggu manusia. Kalian tidak pernah belajar dari kejadian 600 tahun yang lalu, hah?" Sieghart melemparkan pedangnya ke arah musuh. Pedang itu kembali kepadanya seperti boomerang. "Tetapi, terima kasih karena kalian, aku bisa mendapatkan nama yang begitu harum! Hahaha! Iron Crusher!"

Gadis Phoenix hanya bisa mendesah, tersenyum canggung menanggapi Sieghart yang mulai asyik mengikuti arus pertarungan. Api kuning-kemerahan dan ungu-kehitaman menari-nari dalam medan peperangan, satu per satu goblin dan orc tumbang oleh tebasan dari kedua petarung.

"Grinding Punisher!" Sieghart berlari, menyeret pedang yang ditancapnya ke tanah, melompat tinggi sembari menebaskan pedangnya ke udara, menciptakan lidah api ungu-kehitaman dan mengulanginya sekali lagi sebelum terjun kembali ke tanah, meledakkan aura kegelapannya.

"Jurus itu?!"

Kedua petarung menghentikan aksi pembantaian, menengok secara bersamaan, menemukan tiga orang gadis tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bala bantuan?" si Phoenix tersenyum. "Syukurlah…"

"Siapa kau?!" gadis ksatria berambut merah itu mengacungkan pedang yang semerah rambutnya kepada mereka. "Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan teknik keluargaku?!"

"Keluargamu?" Sieghart mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ah! Rupanya kau adalah keturunanku, hah?" ia tertawa. "Rasanya kurang sopan bila aku langsung pergi tanpa meninggalkan kartu nama terlebih dahulu, terutama untuk cucu buyutku tersayang," ia menendang jauh seekor goblin sebelum melanjutkan, "Namaku Sieghart, Gladiator legendaris dari Kanavan. Aku yakin kalian tidak pernah mendengar namaku karena orang tua kalian tidak pernah membawa ceritaku menjadi cerita pengantar tidur kalian, hahaha!"

Phoenix sekali lagi terkekeh canggung mendengar jawaban Sieghart.

"Aku kemari untuk mencari 'Grand Chase'. Kalian tahu ada dimana mereka?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Beraninya kau menyalahgunakan nama leluhurku!" bentak balik si ksatria merah.

"Woah, woah, tenangkan dirimu, bocah merah," Sieghart mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Memang, aku merasakan bahwa kita memiliki hubungan keluarga tetapi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bocah-bocah tengil seperti kalian."

"Bocah tengil?!"

"Hahaha! Baiklah, bala bantuan sudah datang dan ada baiknya kami segera kembali ke panggung belakang," Sieghart berbalik. "Jika kalian bertemu dengan 'Grand Chase', katakan pada mereka aku dan bocah di sampingku menunggu kalian di Xenia! Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan medan pertempuran.

"Maaf atas kekasarannya," Phoenix itu membungkuk sebelum berubah kembali menjadi Phoenix kecil dan terbang menyusul Sieghart.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kami adalah 'Grand Chase' yang kalian cari! Heeeiii~! Nampaknya mereka terburu-buru sekali…" ucap si gadis elf berambut pirang, menggeleng lelah.

"…Saudara Sieghart," Phoenix yang bernama asli Kao Eun itu terbang merendah sejajar kepala si Gladiator legendaris. "Kurasa mereka meneriakkan 'Grand Chase' tadi…"

"Ah… Sudahlah! Kita tunggu saja mereka di Xenia, bocah!"

Eun menoleh ke belakang. Ya, mereka baru tiga kilometer jauhnya dari tembok luar Serdin dan rekan petualangnya tak bersedia untuk kembali. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas atas kemalasan si manusia abadi yang tengah berjalan santai.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's note: Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard, di fanfict terbaru saya untuk Grand Chase, [The Immortals]. Fict ini terinspirasi setelah saya officially memasukkan Sieghart sebagai salah satu tokoh di fanfict Sengoku Basara saya, [Tales of Onmyouji]. Kao Eun adalah bahasa korea dari Cao Yin, which is nama dari OC saya yang dalam fanfict SB itu, adalah sohibnya Sieg bc of some circumstances seperti mereka adalah mahluk abadi dan harus menjalani berkah yang somehow menjadi kutukan. Cao Yin yang di cerita SB itu adalah mahluk mistis penjelmaan dari Phoenix (karena asal dia dari Wei – fandom Dynasty Warriors yang lambang kerajaannya adalah Phoenix).**

 **Anyways, cerita ini ga bakal panjang-panjang amat per chapternya (saya tidak terbiasa untuk menulis multichapter tbh). Updatenya juga bakal lama banget mengingat saya nekat mempublish cerita ini saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya di dunia nyata...**

 **Stay tuned! Terima kasih untuk reviews dan faves-nya!**

 **Hope you do enjoy the story! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[The Immortals]**

 **Keduanya adalah mahluk abadi, berkenala mengelilingi seluruh Aernas, untuk menjaga perdamaian serta menegakkan keadilan.**

* * *

Sudah dua jam keduanya berada di pantai Kerrie ini. Sieghart tengah asyik menikmati hembusan angin darat yang sejuk dan hangatnya sinar matahari sembari merebah di atas lembutnya lapisan pasir putih; sementara Eun duduk tidak jauh darinya , mengamati bilah besi pedang favoritnya, mendapati ada sedikit lapisan karat di beberapa bagian. Ia menggerutu kesal, mengeluarkan sebatang tembaga kecil dari dalam kantung yang dibawanya, menggosoknya pada permukaan yang berkarat.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak sering-sering mengeluarkan jurusmu apimu," canda Sieghart, mengomentari aktivitas si Phoenix.

Eun mengerutkan kening. "…Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, jurus-jurusku memakan banyak tenaga, kau tahu itu."

"Kau masih punya tombakmu. Gunakan saja itu. Pedangmu itu berharga sekali, bukan?"

Lawan bicaranya diam, menunduk mengamati pedang yang tengah digosoknya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Ya, pedang tersebut selain adalah favoritnya, juga adalah benda terpenting yang ia miliki karena pedang yang bernama Xin Yuejian itu adalah pemberian dari Ayahnya dan melambangkan pengakuan sang Ayah terhadap dirinya sebagai salah satu Jendralnya.

Ia menengadah ke langit yang cerah, namun ekspresinya tak secerah angkasa biru di atas kepalanya. Sieghart membuka salah satu matanya, kemudian bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"…Kau masih memikirkan pria itu?" tanyanya.

Eun mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja… Karenaku, ia… yang harus menggantinya."

"Hei," Sieghart menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya, tersenyum, berharap dapat menenangkan si Phoenix. "Tentu saja itu bukan salahmu. Portal dimensi itu disebabkan oleh energi kegelapan yang terlalu liar. Lagipula, kau sendiri terhisap dari duniamu dan terlempar kemari di saat yang bersamaan pria berambut merah itu terhisap, bukan?"

"Karena itu, kita harus cepat mencari jalan agar-"

"Dan untuk itulah kita membutuhkan 'Grand Chase', nona muda. Destinasi kita adalah sebuah dunia yang berbahaya. Yah… kekuatanku sih memang katanya sepadan dengan mahluk-mahluk yang berdiam di sana tetapi, aku tidak mau sendirian mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku."

"Tetapi pria itu-"

"Dari yang kutahu, siapapun yang masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi tidak akan menua, hanya tertidur saja. Ia tidak mati."

Eun diam senejak, menggenggam erat gagang pedang dalam genggaman tangan kanan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, kali ini menoleh ke arah utara bumi. Sieghart mengangkat alis, mempertanyakan.

"Ada apa?"

"…Aku merasakan… aura kegelapan…"

"Hmm? Ah… mungkin karena terlalu menikmati hawa sejuk pantai Kerrie aku sampai tak menyadarinya~"

"Inderamu saja yang nampaknya mulai menumpul, Saudara Sieghart."

Sieghart tertawa. "Jadi, darimana asalnya?"

"…Utara. Kira-kira 200 _li_ dari tempat ini."

Sieghart kembali merebah, mengherankan si Phoenix. "Ah, itu jauh sekali~ Biarkan saja Grand Chase yang membereskannya."

"Saudara Sieghart. Kau ini pahlawan Kanavan."

"Tetapi, kudengar Grand Chase adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari para ksatria yang kuat. Jadi, buat apa kita susah-payah turun tangan? Lebih baik kita simpan tenaga kita agar bisa kebut ke Xenia."

Si Phoenix berdiri, berjalan ke sisi Sieghart hanya untuk menarik kerah kemeja pria itu, menyeretnya. Sementara Sieghart hanya menggerutu sebelum bangkit dan berjalan dengan sepasang kakinya sendiri.

"200 _li_ , hmm? Berarti kurang lebih seratus kilometer. Butuh dua hari untuk sampai ke sumber aura itu."

Eun mendesah. Siapa nyana bahwa manusia abadi di sampingnya ini begitu pemalas hingga malas untuk menyelamatkan benuanya sendiri. Padahal, mereka bisa menempuh jarak sekian dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam jika si manusia abadi bersurai hitam bersedia untuk berlari dibanding berjalan santai. Sieghart melemaskan otot-otot pada tubuhnya sebelum berlari, mencabut pedang gladius yang menancap tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah… Waktunya untuk serius!"

…

 **Chapter 2 : The Origin**

…

Pertemuan dua mahluk abadi itu bermula dari sebuah insiden.

Suara dentuman menggema dalam gua raksasa, tanah bergetar akibat guncangan serangan Red Gorgos yang meleset menghantam dinding gua. Sieghart berjengkolit mundur, memutar gladius-nya, menembakkan lidah api keunguan ke arah musuhnya, berhasil mengenainya. Kemarahan Red Gorgos kian menjadi, monster itu meraung keras, kemudian melesat maju untuk menghantam Sieghart dengan tubuhnya.

Seorang ksatria beratribut semerah rambutnya jatuh dari tebing terdekat, menghantam kepala Red Gorgos dengan bilah pedangnya, menghentikan serangan si monster. Ia melompat, mendarat di hadapan Sieghart. Si manusia abadi bersiul, menyeringai lebar.

"Wow, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nak."

Si ksatria bersurai merah bingung. Usia mereka (secara fisik) nampaknya tak bagaimana jauh, tetapi, pria itu sudah dipanggilnya dengan 'Nak', sepatah kata yang sering disebut oleh orang-orang berusia lebih senior ketika memanggil pria muda seperti dirinya.

"Grrr… BERANINYA KAUUUU!"

"Flame Sword!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gempa kecil mengguncang gua Red Gorgos. Sieghart mengayunkan pedangnya, menggenggamnya dengan mata pedang yang mengarah ke belakang. Tangan kiri yang lowong digunakannya untuk menepuk-nepuk permukaan pakaiannya, membersihkan debu dan pasir yang bersarang.

"Jurus itu?!"

Sieghart melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Kau… Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan jurus-"

"Ah, ya, mungkin memang terdengar gila dan penuh dusta tetapi, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Sieghart menyeringai. "Aku adalah kakek buyutmu, anak muda."

Keheningan canggung terjadi di antara keduanya.

"…Kakek buyutku?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu terserah mau percaya atau tidak," Sieghart terkekeh. Sungguh, lucu sekali melihat ekspresi-ekspresi orang yang seperti ini, melongo setiap kali ia berkata demikian. Tetapi, untuk sikon kali ini, semuanya memanglah benar. Ksatria yang telah membantunya ini adalah Elscud Sieghart, turunan entah generasi keberapa setelah Ercnard Sieghart yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah… Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri~" Sieghart menyandarkan kepala pada sepasang tangan yang tersilang di belakang setelah menancapkan gladius di tanah. "Namaku adalah Sieghart."

"Itu adalah nama keluarga. Dan itu adalah nama keluargaKU! Sebutkan nama lengkapmu!"

Sieghart menggerutu dalam hati. Satu alasan ia maunya dipanggil dengan nama keluarga hanya karena ia merasa nama aslinya begitu memalukan. Baiklah, ia bersyukur diberi nama oleh mendiang kedua orang tuanya tetapi, tetap saja, jiwa seorang anak-nya menegaskan bahwa nama pertamanya begitu memalukan dan harus segera diganti.

"Bah! Cukup panggil leluhurmu ini Sieg-"

Belum sempat Sieghart selesai berucap, sebuah lubang dimensi muncul tak jauh di belakang Elscud. Refleks ia segera merentangkan tangan, hendak meraih Elscud tapi apa daya, refleksnya telat sedetik. Elscud telah masuk ke dalam portal dimensi yang hilang sesaat kemudian dan Sieghart sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membukanya kembali, apalagi untuk menciptakan satu. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Inilah kesekian kalinya seseorang kembali menjadi korban akibat lubang dimensi yang muncul sembarang. Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menyelidiki hubungan antara lubang dimensi, Kaze'aze dan Xenia, tetapi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja di HADAPANNYA dan ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dan yang terhisap adalah salah satu turunannya.

Sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka di udara. Sieghart menengadah, berharap bahwa yang keluar adalah turunannya.

Bukan. Yang keluar dari lubang dimensi bukanlah turunannya melainkan… seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua dan mengenakan gaun berlapis bulu kuning-kemerahan. Ia merentangkan sepasang tangannya, menangkap gadis itu dengan mudah. Sebuah pendaratan mulus.

Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benaknya dan keluar dari sepasang bibirnya.

"…Oi, turunanku? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menatapnya heran. "Turunanmu? Apa maksudmu? Dan bisakah tolong kau turunkan aku?"

"Oh, maaf," Sieghart menurunkan si gadis misterius perlahan.

Gadis itu membungkuk padanya. "Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi," ia tersenyum. "Namaku adalah Kao Eun."

 _Fix_. Elscud tidak berubah menjadi wanita setelah masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi barusan. Sieghart bisa bernapas lega sejenak karena berubah jenis kelamin adalah suatu hal yang bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari kematian sendiri. Sieghart mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ya, sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan antara dirinya dengan perempuan misterius dari lubang dimensi ini.

"Jadi… kau bukan turunanku?"

Meski dilanda kebingungan akan apa yang dimaksud Sieghart, ia tetap mengangguk karena ya, mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan keluarga maupun kekerabatan apapun.

"Apakah keturunanmu yang kau maksud mirip denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak," Sieghart mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan. "Ia lelaki dan berambut merah. Dan baru saja tertarik masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi. …Seandainya saja reaksiku lebih cepat dari lubang dimensi itu…"

"A-… Ah… Jadi pria yang kulihat dalam ruangan aneh itu 'kah turunanmu?"

Sieghart membelalak menatap Eun. Mendadak dicengkramnya sepasang bahu perempuan mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?! Dia baik-baik saja?!"

"Te-… tenangkan dirimu dahulu…"

Sieghart menarik napas, mengatur kembali emosinya yang sempat bergejolak.

"Aku melihatnya tadi… tetapi lubang dimensi itu menarikku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa meraihnya…" Eun menunduk. "Aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya tak bisa menyelematkannya…"

Sieghart mendecih, menoleh menatapi Red Gorgos yang hendak siuman tak lama lagi. Tujuannya datang kemari adalah karena ia hendak mencari tahu keberadaan serta keterlibatan Kaze'aze dalam munculnya lubang-lubang dimensi. "…Aku harus menolongnya."

"Biarkan aku membantumu!"

Sieghart kembali mengalihkan atensi pada gadis muda di belakangnya.

"Aku bersedia membantumu untuk menembus kesalahanku! Kumohon!"

Dilihatnya sekali lagi bocah itu dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Dari penampilan serta aura yang dikeluarkannya, Sieghart bisa berkata bahwa si gadis bukanlah manusia biasa. Dan dari kemurnian auranya, mungkin, mungkin perempuan ini adalah seorang Dewi.

Tetap saja, ia perempuan dan nampaknya bukan petarung yang hebat. Terbukti dari cara bicaranya yang lemah lembut dan fisiknya yang langsing.

"…Maaf, bocah, tetapi aku tidak ingin misiku terganggu oleh-"

Ujung cakar tajam Red Gorgos hanya tinggal beberapa puluh sentimeter dari kepalanya, Sieghart tak menemukan kesempatan untuk menghindari lagi. Ia memang tidak bisa mati tetapi, kehilangan kepala di tangan kacungnya Kaze'aze akan mencemari namanya untuk selamanya dan secara fisik, membuatnya hidup abadi dengan kecacatan fatal mendampingi…

Lidah api menyembur dari belakang, mengenai Red Gorgos, mengirimnya kembali membentur keras dinding gua. Sieghart membalikkan kepala, mendapati Eun yang merentangkan tangan kanannya.

Lidah api barusan tak lain adalah dari sana.

Sebuah siulan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau tidak akan menghambatku, bukan?" Sieghart mengulurkan tangan kanan. "Namaku Sieghart."

"Ah…" uluran tangan itu disambut baik oleh Eun. "Salam kenal, Saudara Sieghart. Mohon kerjasama-nya darimu."

Seperti itulah pertemuan antara dua mahluk abadi yang kini, mengembara ke seluruh Aernas, menjaga perdamaian serta menegakkan keadilan.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**[The Immortals]**

 **Keduanya adalah mahluk abadi, berkenala mengelilingi seluruh Aernas, untuk menjaga perdamaian serta menegakkan keadilan.**

* * *

Sieghart membalikkan badan, mendapati gadis Phoenix di belakangnya tengah merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, bergemetar pelan. Selaku dirinya seorang pria sejati, tentu, tidak baik baginya meninggalkan seorang perempuan menggigil kedinginan seperti itu. Memang, gaun yang dikenakan oleh Eun terbuat dari bulu-bulu Phoenix, tetapi, modelnya yang sedikit minim itu membuat segalanya wajar saja.

Ia melepas jas yang selalu digendong di punggungnya, hendak menutup Eun dari udara malam hari yang dingin.

"Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu… tetapi… aku tidak kedinginan, Saudara Sieghart…"

Pernyataan tadi memunculkan sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya. "Jangan menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan menggigil kedinginan."

"…Saudara Sieghart…" ia menatap lurus sepasang mata hitamnya. "Aku… menggigil… bukan oleh dingin… namun oleh aura kegelapan yang berasal dari… destinasi kita…"

Ia mengangkat alis.

"Tubuhku… peka oleh aura kegelapan… sedikit saja merasakannya, ia sudah bergemetar seperti… ini…"

"Ah… begitu rupanya…" Sieghart manggut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di sini. Biar aku yang urus."

"Tetapi…"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menderita lebih dari ini, bocah. Kalau tidak kuat, jangan dipaksakan," ia menyeringai. "Lagipula, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," lanjutnya, mengacungkan jempol. "Aku tidak bisa mati."

Untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak petualangan mereka bersama, Eun menghela napas antara lelah atau ingin tertawa. Memang, Sieghart adalah seorang mahluk abadi; fisik takkan menua, umur tak bisa menyentuhnya, kematian tak bisa merengutnya. Tetap saja, pria yang memang jenius ilmu berpedangnya ini butuh dijaga punggungnya, dan untuk saat ini, hanya Kao Eun sendiri yang bisa.

"Aku tetap ikut denganmu… apapun yang terjadi," ucapnya sembari berjalan melewati Sieghart, sembari menahan agar tubuhnya tidak merinding lebih parah lagi. "Hanya aku yang bisa menjaga punggungmu, kau tahu itu."

"Kau membuat dirimu sendiri seperti pengasuhku," Sieghart mengangkat bahu.

Eun hanya terkekeh sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalan menuju destinasi.

 **…**

 **Chapter 3: Fears**

 **…**

Sieghart tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Eun begitu sensitif terhadap sedikit aura kegelapan saja. Mungkinkah karena energinya yang terlalu murni sampai sedikit kegelapan saja bisa mempengaruhinya sehebat itu atau apa, ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini alasan dibalik mengapa Eun selalu menjaga jarak darinya? Karena dalam raganya mengandung energi kegelapan yang sangat meresahkan si gadis Phoenix?

Berbeda dari para monster yang selama ini mereka lawan, Sieghart mampu mengontrol energi kegelapan yang telah bernaung semenjak ia lahir ke dunia dalam tubuhnya, bahkan, ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungannya sendiri dalam medan pertempuran. Ia mampu meningkatkan kekuatan serangan dan kecepatan gerakannya, sanggup mengonsumsi energi kegelapan sendiri untuk meregenerasi luka. Jadi, takkan membahayakan sembarang mahluk.

Selama ini, ia mengira karena Eun sudah memiliki kekasih dari tempat asalnya, maka, gadis itu selalu menjaga jarak dari pria lainnya meskipun pria lain itu merangkulnya sebagaimana dua orang sahabat karib atau sekedar bercanda. Ternyata, Eun menjaga jarak karena tubuhnya mengandung aura kegelapan.

Dan oleh karena itulah, Sieghart berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya bahkan dalam kondisi yang agak mendesaknya.

"Flame Sword!"

Segerombol tulang-belulang serta mayat orc hidup terpental sembarang arah. Sieghart mendecih. Selama dalang dari bangkitnya semua mahluk-mahluk kuburan ini tak ditemukan, takkan ada selesainya pertempuran ini. Apalagi kali ini, bukan si 'pengasuh' yang 'mengasuhnya', melainkan dia yang 'mengasuh' si 'pengasuh'.

Ia tahu Eun tak dapat berkonsentrasi bertarung dalam medan yang dipenuhi oleh aura kegelapan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, oi, Bocah?" tanyanya sembari membantu Eun berdiri sebelum beralih menghajar beberapa tulang-belulang.

"Ugh… Aku… tidak menyangka kalau auranya sekuat… ini…" ia merentangkan tangannya, menembakkan lidah api ke arah musuh di hadapannya.

Sieghart mendecih. Begitu sebuah jalan tercipta, langsung disambarnya pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu, lalu dibawa keluar dari kepungan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Lebih baik segera cari dalangnya daripada berlama-lama di sana.

"Maaf… telah… merepotkanmu… Saudara Sieghart…"

"Sudah, sudah," ucapnya sambil terus berlari. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga."

Mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu raksasa. Sieghart mengamati keadaan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada musuh di dekat sebelum memeriksa kondisi Eun. Bisa dilihatnya wajah yang telah merona merah, napasnya sudah tak teratur. Sieghart berpikir, bila ia meninggalkan Eun di sini sendirian, ia bisa dengan cepat mencari dalang di balik semua kejadian ini. Tetapi, Eun tak mungkin bisa sendirian bertahan untuk satu menit saja bilamana mereka melancarkan serangan dadakan.

"Oi, Bocah, kau tahu adalah sebuah ide buruk untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini," Sieghart jongkok di hadapannya. "Lebih baik kau berubah jadi Phoenix kecil agar aku mudah membawamu kemana-mana."

Tentu, Kao Eun tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kawannya. Maka, ia berubah menjadi Phoenix kecil. Sebuah kekehan memancing atensinya.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku ingin kau sebagai peliharaanku karena kau kuat meskipun begitu kecil."

Dan yang bisa dilakukan si Phoenix hanya menciut kesal.

Sieghart tertawa, merangkul tubuh kecilnya dengan lengan kiri. Setidaknya, tangan kanan masih bisa memegang gladius untuk membela diri. Ia berlari keluar dari persembunyian, sekali lagi harus terjun melawan penghuni Forsaken Barrows. Ia melompati satu per satu kepala tengkorak, mempersingkat waktu menuju asal mula aura kegelapan. Semakin dekat, tubuh mungil dalam rangkulan tangan kirinya bergemetar semakin hebat. Ia melirik, mendapati Eun melingkarkan tubuhnya sendiri serapat mungkin.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Bocah," ucapnya. "Kita hampir sampai."

Ia harus segera mengakhiri semua ini, atau setidaknya, ada seseorang yang bisa membantu sedikit saja. Kondisinya kian mengkhawatirkan. Phoenix itu tak akan dan tak bisa mati, tetapi, justru karena itulah penderitaannya menjadi berkali lipat adanya.

"Circle Blade!"

Suara dentuman terdengar tak jauh dari lokasinya. Sieghart menoleh, melihat garis asap di sebelah timur. Tanpa berpikir panjang sepasang kakinya langsung membawanya bertolak ke sumber suara, menemukan tiga bocah yang sebelumnya ditemuinya di Tembok Luar Serdin dan Lich yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa, ditambah seorang lelaki yang nampaknya sebangsa dengan si gadis elf.

"Oh? Bocah-bocah dari Tembok Luar? Aku terkesima kalian bisa mendahuluiku, padahal, aku baru saja ingin mengilas Lich sialan itu."

Gadis berambut merah menoleh, melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada Sieghart. Sementara si Highlander hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, cucunya sendiri bahkan belum bisa menerimanya semudah menerima permen dari orang tua sendiri. Ia jadi teringat akan Elscud yang juga masih belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan bahwa leluhurnya masih sehat walafiat meski enam abad dan ratusan peperangan telah berlalu.

Kicauan penuh kesakitan menyadarkannya kembali akan tujuannya. Ia melompat turun, berlari mendekati gadis berambut bob ungu yang berdiri di samping gadis elf.

"Hei, kau ini penyihir, bukan?"

Penyihir cilik itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku butuh kau untuk menyembuhkan teman kecilku ini," ia menunduk, memerhatikan Eun yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tiga pasang mata membelalak lebar. Penyihir cilik segera mengerahkan mantera penyembuhan terhadap pasiennya.

"Auranya melemah sampai serendah ini…" gumam si penyihir cilik.

Sieghart mengangguk. "Dia… tidak kuat terhadap aura kegelapan."

"Lalu kau memaksanya untuk ikut denganmu kemari? Pak Tua brengsek!" cecar si gadis ksatria.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak tahu ceritanya jadi, jangan asal menuduh. Ia sendiri yang ingin ikut. Aku mengizinkannya karena mengira semuanya tidak akan separah ini."

Tubuh yang kejang-kejang perlahan mulai menenang. Sieghart bisa melihat ekspresinya yang kembali melembut, dan, sebuah kehangatan terasa menyelimuti atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau udara menghangat?" tanya si gadis berambut merah.

"Ah~ Rasanya seperti musim semi~ Sayang sekali kita sedang berada di Forsaken Barrows…" gadis elf itu merentangkan tangan ke udara, seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hmm… Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu musim semi…" gumam si elf laki-laki.

Sepasang mata kecil yang terus tertutup rapat mulai membuka, Phoenix itu menengadah, mendapati lima wajah yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah memasang pelindung magis padanya. Ia akan kebal selama kira-kira satu jam," ucapnya pada Sieghart sebelum mengalihkan atensi pada Eun. "Lain kali, kau jangan bertindak senekat ini."

Eun mengangguk perlahan.

"Ah… terima kasih atas bantuannya, bocah-bocah," Sieghart bertolak, berlari meninggalkan keempatnya. "Kami permisi dulu~"

Kesunyian mendera selama beberapa saat sebelum suara desahan dari kelompok muda itu memecahnya.

"Kita lupa bilang padanya bahwa kini, kita sudah anggota _resmi_ dari Grand Chase yang tengah dicarinya…" si elf perempuan hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudahlah," gadis ksatria itu mengangkat pedangnya. "Lebih baik kita temui dia di Xenia nanti. Itupun, kalau DIA yang masih hidup."

"Elesis, kau sepertinya tidak menyukai pria itu…" ucap penyihir cilik.

"Karena ia BERANI-BERANINYA menggunakan nama keluarga-KU sembarangan! Memangnya siapa dia, hah!? Mengaku sebagai leluhurku yang kembali dari kuburnya ENAM ABAD yang lalu!"

"Tetapi, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar leluhurmu?" tanya balik si elf.

"Lire, jika itu sampai terjadi, aku ingin kau mencolok mata kananku dengan anak panahmu itu."

Si pemilik nama serta kawannya hanya terkekeh canggung.

Sejalan dengan kisah keempatnya, kedua mahluk abadi sudah hampir keluar dari area Forsaken Barrows. Semenjak Lich tumbang, sama sekali tidak ada yang menghalangi langkah si Pahlawan Legendaris jadi, mempermudah segalanya dan keluar dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil lagi.

"Saudara Sieghart," panggil Eun yang telah berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusianya. "Kau yakin kau tidak ingin menunggu mereka? Siapa tahu mereka punya informasi mengenai keberadaan Grand Chase yang tengah kita cari."

"Ah… Tidak perlu~ Kita langsung saja ke Xenia, hmm?"

Eun menghela napas pasrah.

"Tetapi, sebelum itu…" Sieghart menghadap ke arah tenggara. Gladius disandarkan pada bahu kanan, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam pinggul kiri. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kita selidiki di Silver Land…"

"Silver Land?"

"Hmm… Menurut legenda, dahulu pulau itu menyatu dengan Xenia, destinasi kita di kemudian. Aku menerima kabar bahwa pulau yang suci itu tercemar oleh aura kegelapan. Bisa saja ada hubungan langsung dengan apa gerangan yang tengah melanda Xenia."

"Kau benar… Kalau begitu, mari kita segera berangkat."

Sieghart mengangkat tangan kiri, menghitung. "…Kita sudah terlanjut berada di utara. Lebih baik kita naik kapal dari pantai utara saja. Aku tidak ingin berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke selatan..."

"…Sudah kuduga kau akan mengucapkannya, Saudara Sieghart."

Sebuah tawa keras lepas dari mulut si Highlander sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat angker di belakangnya.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: AHAHAHAHA Maaf lama tak update~ Karena saya RL saya semenjak chapter 2 fict ini mulai sibuk tapi sekarang bisa lagi karena udah selesai minggu nerakanya yakni minggu pengumpulan semua tugas dari semua pelajaran... *boboan***

 **Stay tuned! Thank you bagi yang telah meninggalkan reviewsnya!**


End file.
